1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic calculator having statistic mode, and more particularly to such a statistic calculator (e.g. scientific calculator), which allows the user to edit inputted data. The invention relates also to the related data editing method, and computer readable media means that carries software program means adapted to execute the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional scientific calculators commonly have a statistic mode computing function. However, because of the limitation of only one line display, the user cannot review every inputted data through one-line display, and can only edit inputted data under a blind operating environment.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a humanized data editable statistic calculator and the related data editing method, which enable the user to clearly find out the desired data for editing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a data editable statistic calculator and the related data editing method, which allow the user to review the accuracy of each inputted data. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a data editable statistic calculator comprised of an input device, a statistic computing unit, and an output device. The memory is comprised of a plurality of registers. The input device comprises a set of number entry keys adapted to key in at least one datum for storage in the registers of the memory, and at least one function key adapted to fetch data from the registers for editing through the number entry keys. The statistic computing unit is adapted to compute the data stored in the registers, and then to produce a statistic result (for example, n, {overscore (X)}, xcexa3x, xcexa3x2, s, "sgr" . . . ). The output device is adapted to display data fetched by the at least one function key, or data edited by the number entry keys, or statistic result produced by the statistic-computing unit. The data editing method includes the first step (Step A) of entering EDIT mode, the second step (Step B) of fetching stored data, the third step (Step C) editing fetched data and storing edited data, and the last step (Step D) of ending EDIT mode. In Step B, it fetches stored data from the registers sequentially for further editing, or directly fetches a stored datum from a specific register for further editing.